


Batter Up

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: All you need is a little confidence and a shiny new bat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been dead, just depressed.

There were certain things on this mortal coil that brought Reyes that comforting sense of pleasure that they craved. But now, 210 years into the future, they remember the time long gone when they would find themselves inhaling the crisp autumn air or peaceful walks by the stream near their house.

Now, there were very few things that satisfied them.  
The fear that was now instilled in the factions at Nuka World was one of them.  
There was a forged friendship between Reyes and the Faction leaders. A very... "special" friendship with Mags Black, in particular.

Every one of the gangs had taken a liking to Shaun, fumbling over each other to volunteer to babysit him. It was almost heartwarming to see blood-thirsty raiders fixing up a few of the parks rides for the boss' kid.

But then there were the sick little tasks that made their heart ring with joy.  
3 raiders, two Pack one Operator, were found in the commonwealth. The three had made the mistake of attacking a small group of Minutemen.  
After heading to their office and announcing through the park that a "special presentation" at Cola Cars arena would happen in 30 minutes, they themselves headed out.  
Reyes was almost revered for their theatrics.

The Faction leaders were lined outside the arena, awaiting their babysitters duties.  
Reyes crouched next to Shaun, asking him who he would like to take him for a while.  
"Can I go with them all, mom?" He gave those puppy dog eyes, piercing Reyes' heart. Just like his dad.  
They looked over the haggard crew, seeing the fondness of the child in their faces.

"Well, okay bud." They kissed the boy on his cheek and stood straight. "Watch these three for me, alright?"  
Shaun gave a small salute, just like he was taught.  
Mags held his hand as he dragged her along, the two women and the boy watching Mason jump up and down, yelling and making noises in an attempt to get Shaun rowdy.  
Reyes smiled as they saw their son excitedly following the man, echoing his movement's, both boys attempting to get the girls to join the fun.

-

The air in the arena was always stale, the strong smell of alcohol and blood lingered.  
The roaring crowd was quickly silenced by Reyes raising their hand into the air.  
Voice strong and loud, they started; "I know y'all know exactly who I am. Where I came from. And most of you know, I was in the United States armed forces." A pause. "Back when those both existed. And my Minutemen are no different than the people I remember almost 200 years ago."  
The crowd is pressed tightly together, radio silence from them all.

Their prized bat, which lay idle by an old bumper car, was now being picked up. Soft whiring noises soothed its owner.  
"Now." They gestured to the three bound raiders, their heads hung in shame. "Who the FUCK do you think I am," Their voice ringing through the old attraction; "That you think I would tolerate this absolute fucking stupidity."

Reyes' thumb grazed the button on the shiny blue bat, revving the rockets power.  
"Those were MY men!" A swing just above their heads, an intentional miss. "Just as you are mine."  
They gesture to the crowd; "You are all my family. The Minutemen are my family."

They swing the bat, metal ready to deliver the blow.  
A sick sound is heard momentarily, bones cracking, is drowned out by the noises of the crowd.  
"And just know;" They swing the bat once more, hitting all three again in one swift motion, "this hurts me far more than it hurts you."


	2. Holster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Y'all.

They wandered Nuka World for a while after their "special presentation"; half wanting to clear their head, half looking for the babysitters club.

Not much was found after the first 30 minutes of looking, not that their full heart was in the search for them. The three were trusted, that’s all that mattered.

There was too much to do. Too much time to do it all. 

Checking in on caravans that had been sent out, far out, into the far reaches of what used to be the United States. Retrieval of various goods, all in the hands of their most trusted friends. 

Exploring the abandoned vaults of the commonwealth.

Scraping machines to tidy up Nuka World. 

Reyes was renovating an uninhabited part of the park, thinking that showers would do much for mood improvement. Maybe they would disappear for a few days to continue with that project. 

Or maybe, they could go get Cait and patrol the Commonwealth. Level a few Gunner outposts.

It relieved some of the stress. It was almost as though the raiders at the old amusement park were a more...vicious Minutemen

They knew it was fucked up. They did. 

But the only thing they could remember at times was their fellow soldiers falling around them, how they knew that if they lived through this that the world would have to change.

And God, it changed for the worse.

Never in their life did Reyes ever think that they would take pleasure in wiping out human lives. No matter how ruthless the group was. 

They just had to remember; protect the innocent.

So as long as the farmers and merchants and people scraping by were going to be okay, this whole thing was okay. Right?

“Mom!” Shauns’ voice had broken this horrid train of thought, and Reyes was grateful. 

They turned to see their son with a holster strapped to his leg, empty, but still drawing the unnerved attention of his parent. “Look, mom! Now I’m just like you!”

Reyes squatted down, taking their sons hands into theirs, “Neat, bud!” Their excitement was genuine, “But uh, who taught you to put that on?”

He turned and pointed to Mags, who was chatting with the other two leaders, not noticing the family meeting. Reyes noticed a shiny revolver tucked haphazardly into her belt. It was unlike any of the rusty wasteland weaponry they had encountered. 

“Mrs. Black taught me how to shoot, too!” They stood up at that, still holding one of Shauns hands. There were several things that ran through Reyes’ mind, more than one of them involving life threatening injuries. But they had to remember; this wasn’t the United States anymore. There was no guaranteed safety in the endless deserts. There was danger at almost every turn of the now heat-scorched earth. 

“Shaun, I want you to run up to the Bedroom and take a shower, okay?” Reyes noticed the concern on their sons face, assuring him, “You’re just going for a sleepover with Curie, my love.” 

He bound off at the mention of the scientist, excitement seeming to propel his body forward.

They waited for their son to be out of earshot, waited for the three to get closer.

“I expect you three want payment?” Reyes had to put the tough persona back in place, even though the leaders hadn’t seen the softer side and still respected them. They all waved away the notion of being compensated for their hours, all raving about just having some good old fashioned fun with the kid. 

Mason spoke up; “Kids a hell of a shot, boss.” He thought, then smirked, “Put ol’ Black here to shame.” He clapped a hand on her shoulder, eager to hear Nisha chime in. 

And she did, letting them know that she “just can’t wait for the high noon showdown” and “That boy’ll be a hell of a gang leader after he gets ya”.

Mags rolled her eyes in response to the familial teasing, but still let a small smile show through.

“I made sure he held it right before he even thought about pulling the trigger.” Mags added wearily.

Reyes chuckled,  _ ‘Always so responsible.’ _

The Boss thanked the leaders for their time and dismissed them. 

As she always did, Mags was slow to leave. That made the decision easier.

Reyes caught the blonde by the arm, feeling an odd sensation, almost as if the woman had untensed by their touch. They pulled her close, they could feel the heat of the woman's body, how she got that much hotter when they spoke. Their voice was rough and barely audible.

“Meet me in my office in four hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think babes!


End file.
